Silver Eyes and Cold Hearts
by Roxius
Summary: A series of Claymore drabbles. Most, if not all, chapters will contain at least some shoujo ai, so be warned! Please R & R. I finished it, at least for now...
1. Tough Love

Noel couldn't understand why Ilena had so much trouble asking Teresa out on a date. It's not like your life was in danger or anything. 'She's just weak. The weak always tremble in front of the strong...' Noel told herself as she watched poor Ilena struggle to give Teresa a bouquet of flowers. It all went down the drain when Ilena got so nervous she started throwing up and scared off Teresa.

Noel snickered at the older girl and sarcastically asked, "Need any help there, little one?" Ilena just glared at her and stormed off. Suddenly, Sophia walked up next to Noel and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "So, miss Ilena failed again, did she?" Noel sighed and replied, "Yup. Sometimes I wonder if that girl really has what it takes to express her feelings..."

"You still have trouble expressing your feelings too, you know..." Sophia said. Noel shrugged it off and picked Sophia up in bridal-style before heading back to the inn.

"I really wish you would stop doing this..." Sophia muttered. Noel silenced her with a fierce kiss on the lips, to which Sophia happily enjoyed. After a few minutes of endless kissing, Noel began removing Sophia's armor, despite the fact that they were in public.

Luckily, Sophia snapped out of her pure bliss to notice this. She ended up having to slap Noel against the face a few times just for her to snap out of it.


	2. Fatal Attraction

Clare - "Oh my god! Why are you sticking your hands down my shirt!"

Ophelia - "I want to feel your boobies!"

Raki - "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU PERVERTED BITCH!"

Clare - "Shut up, Raki! This...this feels so good...oh my god..."

Ophelia - "You like it when I squeeze them, don't ya?"

Clare - "Oh god...oh god...it feels even better than almost Awakening!"

Ophelia - "Well, duh! It's ALL pleasure, baby!"

Raki - "Damn...this is...this is...this is so fuckin' hot that I can't stand it!"

Clare - "Oh, Ophelia...squeeze them...squeeze them...SQUEEZE MY BOOBIES HARDER!!!"

Ophelia - "YES! THAT'S IT! GIVE ME YOUR BODY, YOUR SOUL, YOUR VIRGINITY! IT ALL BELONGS TO ME!!!!"

Clare - "OOH! OOH! OOH! OH, I'M GONNA...I'M GONNA-"

Ophelia - "SHUT UP YOU BITCH! LET ME TASTE YOU NOW!"

Raki - "Can I join?"

Clare & Ophelia - "NO!!!!"

Rubel - "You guys sure get excited when you play DDR..."


	3. Darkness Haven

"I'm scared, daddy...help me..."

Priscilla was all alone in the darkness. Fog that only reached up to her knees pressed against her skin every so softly. There was nothing around her but pure darkness. Priscilla wrapped her arms around herself for comfort and called, "HELLO? IS ANYBODY HERE? PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Suddenly, a voice said, "Hello, Priscilla..." Priscilla spun around, happy to hear that she wasn't alone. However, she regretted that thought the moment she saw who it was.

It was Teresa. Like always, she had a faint smile on her lips.

"YOU!" Priscilla seethed, her teeth clenched, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

Teresa didn't even blink as she replied, "This is a place between heaven and hell. A place were sinful souls such as ourselves go to rest..."

Priscilla tried to hold back the urge to attack the blond-haired girl as she shouted, "SINFUL? I'M SINFUL? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I...AM...JUSTICE!!!"

Suddenly, Teresa began to laugh. "You aren't justice," she hissed, "When you became an Awakened One, you killed more people than any Yoma in the world! You were a true monster! You're nothing but a loser!"

Priscilla wasn't sure what to say. She felt so numb that she ignored the white hot tears that streamed down the sides of her cheeks. Falling to her knees, Priscilla whispered, "You're right...I am a loser..."

And with that, Teresa vanished into the darkness.


	4. Temptress Feast

"Hey, Miria-sama..."

Miria looked up from the paper she was working on and saw Helen looking down at her with a confused look on her face.

"What is it, Helen?" Miria asked, somewhat interested in Helen's plight. Suddenly, Helen began to look very embarrassed about something. Her cheeks were flushed red and she was nervously twiddling her fingers.

"If something is bothering you, please tell me..." Miria said calmly. She was actually quite shocked by Helen's odd behavior. 'She's never acted like this before...' she thought to herself.

After a few moments, Helen asked, "Miria-sama, is it okay...to love someone?"

Miria smiled gently and replied, "Of course it's okay to love someone, Helen. Love is a beautiful thing..."

Helen bent forward and whispered, "But...what if the person I love...is you?"

Suddenly, Miria pulled Helen up close and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Then you just got yourself a girlfriend..." she replied happily.


	5. Mama

_She had skin that was begging to be covered in my kisses._

_She was always there to curl up with me after a long day of battle._

_She was always so nice to me, offering her love to me like that. _

_She claims she needs me as much as I need her, which makes me happy._

_She is my savior and my protector._

_She lets me suck on her milk, which keeps me going for her._

_She has the most beautiful hair in the world._

_She holds me tight when I'm scared and comforts me._

_She is always there for me and would never run away._

_She kisses me goodnight before we sleep._

_She freed me from the hell that is loneliness._

_She is my salvation. _

_She is the only person important in my life and her name is:_

_"Mama." _


	6. Yoma

I am a monster.

As I walk along the blood-covered soil, I could hear their words of hatred echoing in my mind. However, the only thing I was focused on at the moment was feeding my hunger. The man I was chasing tried to run, but tripped himself. I could only chuckle as I slice him open, blood and guts splattering everywhere.

Another charges at me with a sword drawn, but I quickly seperate his head from his shoulders with one quick swipe. I could barely contain myself as I viewed the carnage that surrounded me. I had killed five humans in one day, and each of them was more filling than the last.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of footsteps. I spin around and see a young woman standing before me, a large silver sword clutched in her hands. Right away, I knew it was a Claymore. Without a single moment, I charge, my fangs barred and my claws ready.

I am a monster.

I...am a Yoma.


	7. Crushing Blow

'Teresa...Teresa...Teresa...Teresa...OH FUCK, WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER?"

Ilena, who wasn't usually one to get attention, made quite a scene as she banged her head against the wall rapidly. Noel and Sophia weren't able to pull her away before she ended up with a big bloody gash on her forehead.

After dragging Ilena outside of the bar, Noel slapped her across the face and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, WOMAN?" Ilena looked up at the night sky and said, "I was thinking about Teresa again..."

"It must be tough to have to kill the one you love..." Sophia said quietly. Ilena nodded sadly and crawled back into the bar to drown her sorrows. Sophia sighed and muttered, "She's really having a tough time..."

Noel shrugged and replied, "At least she's not in love with a Yoma!"


	8. Pointy Ears

Priscilla - "OH MY GOD!"

Ilena - "What is it now, Number 2?"

Priscilla - "Your ears...they're...they're..."

Ilena - "They're WHAT? ON FIRE? FALLING OFF? BLEEDING? SPIT IT OUT, WOMAN!"

Priscilla - "They're so pointy! OMGWTFBBQ!"

Ilena - "Uh...y-yes, I guess they are a LITTLE pointy..."

Priscilla - "You have the ears of an elf! I read about those in books! Are you an elf?"

Ilena - "Um...well..."

Priscilla - "I read that if you kissed an elf, you get three wishes! Is it really true?"

Ilena - "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU READ THAT?"

Priscilla - "Come on! Let me kiss you! PLEASE? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

Ilena - "First of all, I am NOT an elf! Second, you don't get wishes if you kiss and elf! Finally, what the hell would you wish for anyway?"

Priscilla - "Well, I would probably wish for the destruction of all Yoma and lots and lots of candy!"

Ilena - "...Seriously, you should act older for your age..."

Priscilla - "NEVER MIND THAT! JUST KISS ME, YOU FOOL!"

Ilena - "B-But I can't k-kiss you! Not only are we both girls, but I'm alot older than you!"

Priscilla - "Don't worry! I don't think age has to do with love! Besides, I like girls way more than boys!"

Ilena - "Y-You do?"

Priscilla - "Well, duh! I mean, girls are good kissers, they know how to be gentle, and you don't have to worry about getting pregnant!"

Ilena - "I guess that's sort of true..."

Priscilla - "So you'll kiss me, right? You'll kiss me?"

Ilena - "O-Okay, I will..."

Priscilla - "YAY!"

* * *

Noel - "Damn, those two are still doing it!"

Sophia - "I expected them to have quit after two hours, but I was wrong..."

Noel - "Heh! You owe me a night on the town for that!"

Sophia - "DAMN!"


	9. Queer Eye

Clare and Ophelia were walking through the forest hand in hand when Ophelia said, "Hey, Clare, I think Raki might be gay..."

Clare gave Ophelia a incredulous look and exclaimed, "Ophelia! Just because Raki may seem a little...queer...sometimes doesn't mean you should pick on him like that!"

Ophelia smirked a bit and replied, "Come on, Clare! You know it's true! I mean, how many times have you walked in on him wearing that weird tight outfit of ours?"

"You're right...and his little ----- was wagging around..." Clare muttered with a shudder.

Ophelia nibbled on Clare's ear a bit and said, "Not only that, but I've noticed how he sometimes checks out the other guys in the towns we go through..."

Clare kissed Ophelia on the cheek and hissed, "He may be gay, but you make fun of him for that even once, I'll kill you!"

"Would you really?"

"...No, not really."

"Okay, good! NOW...KISS ME, DAMMIT!"


	10. Drunken Desires

The smell of alcohol was evident in Miria's breath as she kissed Clare passionatley on the lips. Clare pushed her off and said, "You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

Miria giggled in a creepy OOC way and replied, "No, I was not drinking, sir! I wazznot! No Wayzz! Heh heh..." Sighing, Clare landed a swift kick to Miria's stomach, knocking her out.

Clare swung Miria over her shoulder and called, "Yo, Helen, Deneve! I'm taking Miria back, okay?" Helen, who was too busy making out with Deneve, just gave Clare a responsive thumbs-up.

As Clare carried Miria out of the bar and into the small empty town, she began to have a strange urge to grope Miria's butt. Not only was it already pretty nice to look at, but it was right in her face, too.

'I CAN'T STOP IT!' Clare mentally screamed as she gave in and began feeling Miria's round ass.

A large content smile formed on Clare's lips as she thought, 'Oh yeah...this is good...'


	11. Evil Rape

"Raki..." he hissed, his hot breath pressing against the my skin. His strong lean arms held me against the concrete wall, but I wasn't complaining. I just let out a single moan as he gently nibbled on my neck, his tongue grazing it ever so softly.

His eyes seemed to pierce through my very soul, as if they could see that all I truly wanted was him, and only him. His long white hair tickled my nose as he bent down and slid his hand into my pants.

I couldn't help myself; I began to scream out his name in desire as he fondled with me. I wanted him to explore every crevice of my body until I was done and dead. I kissed him hard on the lips and whispered, "Take me, Isley. Take me and use me..."

He smiled at me and replied, "I will, thank you..." All that time, however, I hadn't noticed Priscilla watching us, her eyes burning with envy...

* * *

A/N: What was I thinking, writing Raki X Isley? I don't even like yaoi! I guess you could call this a treat for the yaoi-loving fans of Claymore, if there IS any... 


	12. Happiness Redux

_As we fall together, I want you to know that I love you. I've loved you the moment I stared into your beautiful gray eyes. I wanted to be with you for eternity, just us as lovers. I wanted to keep living and loving with you, but I knew that it was foolish thinking to hope for such a thing._

_We are falling, hand in hand, down the path of our own destruction. A path that will surely lead to the end of all life as we know it. I wish it was all a lie, but I know better. _

_Even if we are falling down that path, I know that we will always be together in both heart and soul. After all...we love each other, right? I mean...I really wish I got to fuck you at least once before I died, dammit!_

_Oh, wait...I just ruined the whole seriousness of the situation..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: By the way, this is supposed to be like Jean thinking as she dies in Clare's arms.


	13. Burning Difference

Clarice - "GALATEA!"

Miata - "..."

Galatea - "Oh, hello! What would two cute girls such as yourselves want with little ol' me?"

Clarice - "By the order of our organzation, you have been sentenced to death! Drop your sword and surrender!"

Galatea - "I don't believe I'll do that, child. Besides, what kind of woman drags a young girl around with her? You're such a pedophile..."

Miata - "Mama...pedophile?"

Clarice - "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BITCH? I HAD TO TAKE HER WITH ME! THE HIGHER-UPS IN THE ORGANIZATION TOLD ME TO!"

Galatea - "Yeah, right! I'm sure you two have oodles of fun on the weekends, too!"

Miata - "Mama gives me milk every night!"

Clarice - "M-M-MIATA!!!"

Galatea - "Oh... 'Milk', eh? You should be ashamed, girl. You've stolen this poor child's virginity!"

Clarice - "OH MY GOD! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! THIS GIRL THINKS I'M HER MOM AND - OH, WHY DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU? MIATA, USE 'SHADOW CLAW' ON THE WILD GALATEA!"

Miata - "Okay, mama!"

(Miata attacks, but Galatea dodges it, walks up to Clarice, and kisses her on the lips)

Galatea - "You know, despite being a pedophile, you ARE kind of cute. Wanna make out?"

Clarice - "S-Sure, why not?"

Miata - "YAY, NOW I HAVE TWO MAMAS!!"


	14. Heaven's Majesty

I can't pass.

The sound of her breathing keeps me here.

I fear that the moment I pass on, she will stop breathing.

I cannot allow that to happen to the one I love.

As I stare at her beautiful face, I become wrought with fear.

What if she truly thought of me only as a friend?

What if she's straight?

What if she loves Miria? Or Helen? Or even Deneve?

No, I won't allow these fears to control me!

That is when I start to hear her mumble in her sleep.

When I realize she is saying my name, the heat in my face rises.

I wish to touch her, to feel her, to hold her...

but I cannot.

For I am only her guardian angel...

I am only Jean...

As I drift off to the heavens above, I give my love a final kiss on the lips.

I bend down close to her ear and whisper...

"Never forget me, Clare..."

* * *

A/N: Takes place after the Northern War with Jean's spirit watching over Clare as she sleeps. 


	15. HelDenX2

Deneve never did like parties. They were always too loud, too crowded, and people kept bumping into you. That's why she was somewhat reluctant when Helen wanted to check out the gay bar in the hotel they were staying at. "Come on!" whined the blond girl, "Why won't you come? We never get to do anything together!"

Deneve flipped a page of her book and replied, "I already told you why: I hate parties! They're so annoyingly overrated..." Helen snatched the book out of Deneve's hands and said, "You just hate parties because you're never invited to one! Besides, this is a gay bar, which means we'll be surrounded by people we can relate to!"

Finally giving in, Deneve got up and said, "Fine, I'll go, but I won't like it..." Helen smirked and dragged her girlfriend out the door...

* * *

Later that night, Miria and Ophelia were "bonding" when they noticed that Helen and Deneve were having sex on the dance floor, completely naked and horny. "Hmm...maybe we should try that..." Ophelia suggested. Miria smiled and replied, "You really know how to turn me on, you little bitch..." Ophelia kissed Miria on the lips and sharply bit her tongue. 


	16. Poems of Violence

_Burning Desires..._

_Fleeting Hearts..._

_Dying Emotions..._

_They all go into our blades of solitude and redemption..._

_We fight not to protect humans..._

_but as punishment for becoming monsters..._

_We are no different from the Yoma..._

_Yet...why can we feel? Why can we care? Why can we love?_

_If we are monsters, then what are these things we feel buried deep within ourselves?_

_These feelings...these emotions of ours...are all we have left..._

_These are the only things that keep us from becoming monsters..._

_We are forced to destroy these fleeting emotions, for they will only conquer us..._

_We must show no compassion or fear as our comrades are struck down like flies on a wall..._

_We must take in the smell of rotting flesh and blood and feel a powerful rush of adrenaline..._

_We must become the perfect warriors..._

* * *

As Cynthia closed her journal, she let out a heavy sigh. Ever since the end of the Northern War, she had kept this small book near her at all times to write down her personal thoughts. Nowadays, she's begun to consider what's the point of even keeping it... 

"Cynthia?"

She turned around and saw Tabitha staring worringly at her. The older girl walked up to Cynthia and asked, "Are you okay? You seem a little...out of it today..." Cynthia sighed and opened up her journal. "I'm sorry, Tabitha, but I'm beginning to consider think this fight against the Awakened Ones isn't really worth it..."

Tabitha knelt down next to Cynthia and said, "Well, if you do plan to leave the group, what are you going to do then?" Cynthia grinned sheepishly and replied, "Take you with me and start an all-female orgy?" Smiling, Tabitha kissed Cynthia on the forehead and exclaimed, "Not.On.Your.Life!"


	17. Something Odd

When she first became a Claymore, Teresa liked to keep her hair short. As a open and proud lesbian, she wanted to try and fit the stereotypical description of such a woman as close as possible. She would even flirt with normal women in public, but she barely ever got a positive response. That is...until she met Rosemarie.

As #2 of the Organization, Rosemarie was extremely powerful. She could easily cut down several Yoma at once with a quick slash attack. However, no matter how hard she tried, she was no match for Teresa. Their difference in power was so great, yet they both shared a common interest: they were lesbians.

Sure, the first time they had sex ended up with them nearly killing each other, but it was all good. Teresa was stealing Rosemarie's virginity three times over before the suggestion was made:

"Maybe you should let your hair grow out. you know? I like long hair..."

* * *

"...And that's why I have long hair!" Teresa exclaimed happily, glad that her tale was finally done. Clare just sat there with a stupified look on her face. 'I can't believe this conversation stemmed from just asking for some soy sauce...' Clare thought nervously. 


	18. Expertise Is Something Special

Clare's entire body felt numb with pain. She wasn't even sure how long she could still stand. Her sword clenched tightly in her fists, Clare stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Suddenly, she felt a whip smack her back painfully.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WENCH? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED TO BECOME A CLAYMORE, SO WHY DO YOU STOP TRAINING? GET UP AND PRACTICE!" screamed the shrill voice of one of her superiors.

Holding back with all her might from stabbing the man in the head, Clare just grunted and pushed herself up. "Don't worry," said a voice. Clare turned her head and saw a young girl just about her age standing next to her. The girl was smiling, although her whole body was bruised and bloody.

"Who are you?" Clare asked, eager to make a friend in this hellhole. "My name's Elena. I take it you're new here, right? So am I!" the girl replied happily. Her long blonde hair reminded Clare much of a certain woman she cherished very much.

"I'm sure we'll get to be best friends, Clare!"

* * *

As Clare and Raki stood in front of Elena's makeshift grave, the normally-emotionless woman couldn't help but shed a tear.

'Goodbye...Elena...'


	19. Nearing the End

Clare - "So...whadda want to do?"

Helen - "I dunno. I think Miria and Deneve are busy making out somewhere, though. Damn them for hooking up..."

Clare - "Why? What's wrong if they're a couple?"

Helen - "Come on, Clare! You know I've been crushing on Deneve ever since we first met and look what happens! That slut of a captain steals her from me! It's so frustrating!"

Clare - "I guess I can understand. I mean, when I saw how Ilene looked at Teresa, I felt a little jealous myself..."

Helen - "We're you just a kid or something back then?"

Clare - "...What's your point?"

Helen - "It's nothing. Anyway, back on subject, what are gonna do? I'm so bored!"

Clare - "We could make out, too! I mean, why should Miria and Deneve get all the fun anyway?"

Helen - "Are you nuts? I can't kiss you! I love...Deneve..."

Clare - "Please make fine love with me, Helen! Besides, Deneve left you! I can heal your poor, sad broken heart with my love!"

Helen - "Fine, fine! I'll do it! But I still wish you had bigger breasts!"

Clare - "Oh, suck it up, you bitch!"

Helen - "Heh...I love it when you talk like that..."


	20. The Lonely Shipyard

The battle was near its end. Clare, now completely Awakened, swung her sword-like arms with amazing ease and nearly sliced Priscilla's chest open, sending blood everywhere. The monster known as Priscilla let out a scream of pain as it tried to stop the flow of blood.

Clare just smirked and swung again, shattering Priscilla's claymore into thousands of tiny pieces. As she watched the once-mighty Priscilla cower in fear, Clare couldn't help but feel happy.

"Gaah...make it stop...make it stop!!!" she screamed, desperate to escape the pain. Clare's huge demorphed mouth stretched into a toothy girn and she hissed, "How does it feel to suffer, you goddamn bitch? You're finally getting what you deserve..."

Priscilla looked up at Clare and whispered, "Please help me...please...we are...the same, are we not?" Clare just grunted in response and slammed her foot against Priscilla's wound, knocking her over.

Her entire body shaking with rage and hatred, Clare bent down to Priscilla and kissed her gently on the lips. "We were never the same..." she replied.

And with that said, Clare swung the final blow at Priscilla's neck, slicing her head clear off. As blood practically rained from the skies, Clare sighed and thought, 'Goodbye, Priscilla...hope to see you in hell...'


End file.
